A group of compounds containing a fluorine-containing pyrazolecarbonitrile derivative is known to be a physiological active substance effective in a field of medicines and agricultural chemicals. Furthermore, a cyano group may be converted into various functional groups such as a carboxylic acid, an aminomethyl group, an aminocarbonyl group, an alkoxyimidoyl group and so on; accordingly, the fluorine-containing pyrazolecarbonitrile derivative may be a useful intermediate for production as well in the field. Accordingly, it is important to provide a novel fluorine-containing pyrazolecarbonitrile derivative and a method for producing the same, and various technical developments have been forwarded.
In what follows, examples of typical preceding technologies will be shown.
(1) A method where a trifluoromethylpyrazole derivative is iodated with [bis(trifluoroacetoxy)iodo]benzene and iodine, followed by introducing a cyano group with copper cyanide (see, for example, Patent literature 1).
(2) A method where a formyl group is introduced in a trifluoromethylpyrazole derivative with a Vilsmeyer reagent, followed by reacting with hydroxylamine, subsequently with phosphorus oxychloride to synthesize a pyrazolecarbonitrile derivative (see, for example, Patent literature 2)Patent literature 1: WO 05/056015 A1Patent literature 2: JP-A No. 08-208620